


Let Them Eat Cake

by ThatGirlFromHobbiton (ShardsOfNarsil), whitchry9



Series: Texts From Baker Street [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bleeding, Cake, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShardsOfNarsil/pseuds/ThatGirlFromHobbiton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has gone and gotten himself injured again. John panics, obviously. But his panicking is intensified by not knowing where Sherlock is.<br/>Written in text style with whitchry9 as Sherlock and my friend ThatGirlFromHobbiton as John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Eat Cake

John are there any major arteries in the distal side of the right arm? -SH

Are there-Sherlock, what on EARTH are you doing? - JW

Nothing. -SH

I'm not the one doing things. -SH

Sherlock. What. Is. Going. On? -JW

Only a class II haemorrhage. I'm sure I'll be fine. But I can't seem to remember where I am. Can you come and get me? -SH

What?! Sherlock, we're getting you to the hospital straight away! Look around you...do you recognize anything? Any landmarks? Can't you...deduce where you are? - JW

I might have been wrong. It could be class III. You never did answer me about the artery thing... Please John. It's dark. -SH

Sherlock. Try to calm down. What happened? What's the last thing you remember? - JW

The case... and a knife... and a laceration to the distal side of the right arm. Although there aren't any major arteris there are there Jhon? So Im not shure why im so dizzy. Are you comin? -SH

Oh. I think I found the sorce of al the bleding -SH

Apply pressure Sherlock, try to stem the bleeding. I'm coming, I promise. I've just to figure out where you are. How do I find-oh, your phone! Like 'A Study in Pink'! Oh, why didn't I think of this before! Your phone has a GPS locator! Sherlock, how do I track your phone?

Stay with me, Sherlock, please. - JW

you know my email and my pasword is mycrofts favrite fod in a phras and silly jawn were wuld i go? -SH

jawn hury you know the odds for stage IV -SH

Sherlock, I've called Lestrade. The police and the paramedics are on their way. I'm right behind them in a cab. Focus, Sherlock! What are the first 25 elements on the Periodic Table? In alphabetical order. - JW

argon? is that a top 25? aluminium... boron boring i dont liek this game -SH

you know i'm b- right jawn -SH

th stas loook nice tognight -SH

Do you know what I think? I think you don't know the rest. Keep go...wait, I think I see...Sherlock, take a picture with your phone. I'll follow the flash. Hold on, Sherlock. Please, please, please hold on. - JW

say cheese -SH

its slipery thogh dont fal -SH

my new proofile pictur -SH

hey wait thas not nce to dayd to sme -SH

Sherlock, I don't care if I break both my legs, I'm coming. You're my best friend, and I will NOT let you die. - JW

o hi ajwn i misded yout -SH

***next day, in hospital***

Actinium, Aluminium, Americium, Antimony, Argon, Arsenic, Astatine, Barium, Berkelium, Beryllium, Bismuth, Bohrium, Boron, Bromine, Cadmium, Calcium, Californium, Carbon, Cerium, Cesium, Chlorine, Chromium, Cobalt, Copper, Curium, Darmadtium, Dubnium, Dysprosium, Einsteinium, Erbium, Europium, Fermium, Fluorine, Francium, Gadolinium, Gallium, Germanium, Gold, Hafnium, Hassium, Helium, Holmium, Hydrogen, Indium, Iodine, Iridium, Iron, Krypton,  Lanthanum, Lawrencium, Lead, Lithium, Lutetium, Magnesium, Manganese, Meitnerium, Mendelevium, Mercury, Molybdenum, Neodymium, Neon, Neptunium, Nickel, Niobium, Nitrogen, Nobelium, Osmium, Oxygen, Palladium, Phosphorus, Platinum, Plutonium, Polonium, Potassium,  Praseodymium, Promethium,  Protactinium, Radium, Radon, Rhenium, Rhodium, Rubidium,  Ruthenium, Ru Rutherfordium, Samarium, Scandium, Seaborgium, Selenium, Silicon, Silver,  Sodium, Strontium, Sulphur, Tantalum, Technetium, Tellurium, Terbium, Thallium, Thorium, Thulium, Tin, Titanium, Tungsten, Uniseptium, Uranium, Vanadium, Xenon, Ytterbium, Yttrium, Zinc, Zirconium,

So there. -SH

A few more for good measure. Can I go home now? -SH

I will sign myself out AMA. -SH

Fine. But you're staying in at Baker Street for at least a few days. Mrs. Hudson was here, by the way. Brought you your skull, but the nursing staff confiscated it.

I'm glad you're okay, Sherlock. - JW


End file.
